Can't Help But
by arjelle
Summary: England, who was being the guard at the Royal Wedding, couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. Then again, with that America here, he couldn't help but feel annoyed too.


**-You Can't But Help-**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> England, who was being the guard at the Royal Wedding, couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. Then again, with that America here, he couldn't help but feel annoyed too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm sure that all of you guys know that Prince William and Princess Kate got married today~ Well, I had this idea a while ago, but I wanted to see how the wedding went before I wanted to write this. You know, reference sake~ When I was getting ready for school at like 7AM, waiting for my bus to arrive, my mom was watching the TV, and she flipped to this channel, and I was like, "It ended already, SRSLY?" And then my mom said, "It ended!" And then, I said, "Oh wait, England is ahead of America a couple of hours. No wonder, it must be like 6PM or something there. Probably trying to beat the rain." Anyways, enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **I be owning nothing here.

**Warning: **None, actually, but maybe there's some fluffiness goin' on there. Maybe some inaccuracies.

* * *

><p>England smiled as he saw the newlyweds walk to the balcony of Buckingham Palace.<p>

All these years, if you were royalty, you would be in an arranged marriage, with another royalty, of course. But, this was the first time, in real life, where an arranged marriage didn't happen, and two people, of different classes, a Prince and a commoner, fell in love, no instructions required. And there was no stopping them, no one refusing the absurd idea of breaking the tradition of arranged marriage between royalties, not one thing. People had now realized that they had now understood what love is supposed to be; not out of arrangements, but out of pure love and luck.

Although, he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely out of this event. Sure, he was happy for the couple, but since he was little, he didn't hook up with anybody that he loved truly. (Well, he **almost** had that moment when _he_ was King. If you ask, he just wanted to play King one day, then it turned out to this whole story that we now know as King Arthur._[1]_)

But, his face quickly turned into a frown as he heard a familiar American's cheering. He turned around and saw America. Obviously. Although, he was surprised at how he actually dressed formally, excluding his bomber jacket. Noticing him, the nation began to walk to England.

"What's up Artie?" He asked, smiling.

"I think you know." England said as he looked at the couple again.

"That's right!" America beamed. "Dude, don't you feel pumped about this?"

"Of course I am, but how are you more excited of this than I am and my country put together?" England asked him. "Why are you even here, anyways?"

"Well, first off, this is a pretty awesome wedding between a commoner and a Prince. Isn't it like the first time that kind of thing happens in real life? In England at least?" America stated. England nodded in reply. "Secondly, I figured, if I'm gonna watch the wedding, might as well do it right! So I came over."

"It's _going to_, not _gonna_, git." England huffed.

"Hmph." America pouted, turning away. But, he turned back to the Brit. "Hey Artie, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" England asked, a little bit annoyed. He was enjoying watching the couple, but then America just had to talk to him and ruin it.

"Have _you_ ever thought of getting married?" America asked. At the sound of that, England's cheeks were beginning to burn.

"No, why would I? I've never formed an empire or anything similar to it with another nation!" England answered. (Well there was that King Arthur ordeal, but that didn't count.)

"No like, as Arthur Kirkland, not the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, _God_ your name's so _long_! And you call _me_ egoistic? You call yourself **Great Britain**!" America stated.

"Shut up you wanker! First off, you _are_ superficial, who keeps on saying they're the hero and all that other nonsense!" England pointed out. "Secondly, I never fell in love before."

America puffed his cheeks and stared at the Brit for a while. He brought his face closer, looking into his eyes. England, obviously noticing him, eyed the American suspiciously.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!" England asked, curiously, but stayed at the same position, wanting to know what the American was up to.

"Shh! Just stare into my eyes." America replied, nonchalantly. _[2]_

England's cheeks may have been burned off at this point; not wanting the American to look at him anymore, England shoved the American's face out of his.

"Sod off, wanker!" England cursed.

"Fuck no, I wanna see if you're telling the truth or not, trust me, I saw this in a movie once _[3]_, it totally works, just look into my eyes this once!" America refused.

"Bloody hell, fine." England sighed deeply, exasperated.

"Alright, don't worry dude, this'll be short!" America beamed, then had as serious face, then stared at England's eyes, sapphire blue eyes, locking with emerald ones. "Have you ever loved someone?"

"No." England said flatly, still staring at the American, not noticing what he was up to, although, he did feel and notice his heart beating a little bit faster.

"I see, now, did you lie when you said that you didn't at least like someone?" America asked the Brit, face going closer to his.

"No." England replied, his cheeks, feeling as if they were going to be burned off.

America smirked as he brought his face closer. "What would you do if I were to kiss you now?"

"I would shoot you and would say it was because of assault." Okay, that reaction was a bit confusing.

"Is that so?" He asked. "What would you say if I said "I love you", to you?"

England began to sweat a bit. "I would say I don't love you back."

The American chuckled, their noses now touching. "Really now, Artie? 'Cause your eyes seem to lie about that."

"A-And how would you know!" The Brit asked, the blushing, sweating, and the rapid heartbeat not faltering, but instead, increasing.

"Like I said, I saw this in a movie." America replied, smiling. "Looks like someone likes me~"

"Sod off!" England scoffed as he pushed the American away. He pouted.

"Now, now, Arthur," England's spine tingled as America said his human name. _God_, why did he have to say it like _that_? "Gentlemen don't lie now do they? And besides, I'm not gonna stop bugging you until you admit it."

"Admit what!" England laughed a bit hysterically, "There is nothing to admit, nothing at all!"

"You're lying again."

"Belt up!"

"Come on Arthur, just admit it!" America whined. "Admit that you fell for my totally awesome heroicness!"

"Why should I? How do I know you're not lying?" England asked, annoyed at America's whining.

"Tell you what; you can look into my eyes this time." America replied, taking his hands, he stared into England's eyes, with a serious look.

"Look Arthur, I really, _really_, _**really**_, like you. Love you even. And if you're going to complain and say, "Psh, yeah right? Then why did you pull off that whole bloody American Revolution thing?"," That sentence being said in a fake British accent. "Well it's because one, you were friggin' taxing me too much, and that was annoying, not even caring to visit me at the time; two, you never even visited me; and three, you would never see me as an option, if you ever did wanted to hook up with someone. Actually, it made me kinda regret my decision, after seeing you cry, but I knew it had to be worth it one day."

England was now shocked at his sudden confession. He was trying to look for an answer, but then he noticed the American's pupil change. "Now tell me, are my pupils are dilating or contracting?"

"C-contacting."

America beamed. "Then I'm telling the truth. You see, apparently when we're excited in a way, it means we're lying, causing the pupil to dilate."

"Was that a spy movie or something?" England asked, sighing. America nodded.

"So, since I'm not lying, what's your response-" England didn't let him finish, but just kissed him on the spot.

At the same time, Prince William and Princess Kate kissed for the first time, as a married couple.

Happy that the crowd was paying more attention to the two up at the balcony in Buckingham Palace, England wrapped his arms around America's neck, head fitting into the crook of his neck.

He couldn't help but feel that it was just pure coincidence that all of this was to happen in the same day. But then again, fate has its ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't Help But end.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Fail one-shot is fail. I'm sorry if I wasted your time if I did. ): It would have been better, but if I put more detail in it, I would've put too much in for everyone's own good. It would just turn out to be a very boring story actually. Review nicely please.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

[1]: That King Arthur thing made me think: King Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. Connection maybe? Haha~ :) I'm planning to make a fanfiction of Arthur's life and stuff. King Arthur, the Salem Witch Trials, how he got his ability to see creatures and all of that stuff. Yeah~ All with everyone telling him he has to be patient with things, telling him, the most important person in his life will be arriving. But who is it? But I would need to get more ideas though.

[2]: SRSLY, wouldn't you feel weird when someone says this to you? xDD "Just stare into my eyes, and I'll leave you alone. = A =" "No! Fuck off creeper! D:" But it's all explained why in the last note.

[3]: That movie is "The Recruit" with Al Pacino and Collin Farell. In one scene of the movie, Walter Burke (Pacino), is a CIA instructor, is setting an example of how to know when people are lying, telling of how their pupils are. Because of students, he had these machines around the trainees that to me, it looked like somewhat a dentist's office, but for eyes instead. Anyways, if the pupils are dilated (bigger, think Puss in Boots via, Shrek), it means that the person is lying, if they're contracting (smaller), they're telling the truth. I like to do this to people sometimes. It's so fun to see their reaction when they deny the truth, actually. Anyways, it's a good movie, go watch it if you can.


End file.
